


Crossing The Line (Helen/Stephen Fanmix)

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Stephen/Helen across the first two seasons of Primeval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing The Line (Helen/Stephen Fanmix)

Fanmix for the relationship, from the start up to the heady conclusion of Season 2. I should warn it's not a happy bunnies sort of mix for the pair, more...tragic. Originally posted in 2008.

Many thanks to [](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**pirateexchange**](http://pirateexchange.livejournal.com/) for help on this.

  
  
**01\. Step One - Sargasso Trio**  
Save yourself from crying  
Step one is that you do not fall in love  
First of all I gave myself, I gave myself alot to give  
I gave it all and so you took 

**02\. I'm A Fool To Want You - Billy Holiday**  
I'm a fool to want you  
To want a love that can't be true  
A love that's there for others too 

**03\. Wade Into The Water - Alabama 3**  
And you sang to me  
Wade into the water with me  
Wash my body down  
Take me to the bottom baby  
An' I won't make a sound 

**04\. Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and  
It breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep  
Inside me I can be the one 

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

**05\. Poor Misguided Fool - Starsailor**  
Give me a call  
When you're so sensitive  
Its a long way to fall 

Whenever you need a home  
I will be there  
Whenever you're all alone  
And nobody cares 

**06\. All Screwed Up - AC/DC**  
Take you out to kick some butt  
Work you over screw you nuts  
And when you can't take no more  
Then she push you out that door  
And things go hard  
Like a dog gone mad  
She can pack some punch  
Then you're out to  
lunch, back at one 

**07\. Shrinking Universe - Muse**  
Cast your eye tears on to me  
And I'll show you what you really need  
Give too much attention  
And I'll reflect your imperfections 

Can't you see it's over  
Because you're the God of a shrinking universe

**08\. Play Some D - Brassy**  
You wanna take it one step, one step too far  
Look around, consider where you are  
Coming too close you get a full dose of my remedy  
I'm gonna play some D  
I'm gonna take total control of the whole  
I've got the nerve to really serve you  
What you've been begging for  
You try and boss me  
Well that's a costly mistake you're making  
Cos I don't take it, I dictate it 

**09\. Bootie Call (Club Asylum Mix) - All Saints**  
Never stop giving good love  
Cos that's why I call you for  
Never stop, baby, give it up  
Cos I know where it came from - you got more 

I like playing games  
And if it's all the same,  
You could bring it on with the rough stuff  
And give me your love - I don't wanna be tamed 

**10\. Lies - Stabbing Westward**  
Your soul a pit of stone,  
the depths I wish I could have known  
Dangerous, black and full of spite,  
thoughts of you fill my night  
But now we lay naked on the floor  
I'm lost, I'm drowning in your soul  
I was searching for some answer in your eyes  
I find malicious laughter and a love that has died  
You are haunting my reality  
Your lies are the only truth that I believe  
You are haunting my reality  
Now everytime I think about you I die 

**11\. We've Had Enough - Alkaline Trio**  
In the shadows where the heads hang low  
You hear voices as the wind blows, asking "can't you see?"  
Reminding you to breathe  
It's only time before it catches up to  
you and all your broken luck  
...  
That said, we've had enough  
Please turn that fucking radio off  
Ain't nothing on the air waving the despair we feel 

**12\. The Little Things Give You Away - Linkin Park**  
Don't wanna reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away

And now there will be no mistakin  
The levees are breakin

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly  
look up to you

And six feet under water  
I  
Do

Download - not up anywhere but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](http://8tracks.com/purpleyin/primeval-fanmix-crossing-the-line-helen-stephen) if you're listening from US/Canada, otherwise there is a Youtube playlist for the mix [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zqgHmyj1dSgLArC0PlXhNjG).

Please comment if listening, feedback is love. :)


End file.
